My Heart Belongs To You
by l0V3 AlWAYZ
Summary: Bella is moving in with her dad in Alaska where the popular Edward Masen lives. He is a junior and Bella a freshman. Will they become friends? What happens when Edward disappears? What happens to him? Will she ever meet him again? Read to find out! R&R!
1. New Town, New Friend

Hey! So this is my new story! Yay! Finally! I've been waiting to post this for a while now. I don't know when I made this story. I think it was a year ago. Well now I'm posting it! So review and tell me what you think. I'm going to be disappointed if I don't get very many reviews! Okay. I'll let you read now! Lots of love

Krissy

Chapter 1: New Town, New Friend

A new day and now a new place to start too. At fifteen years old I am finally starting as a new student in ninth grade. How fun this was going to be. To leave a place like New York was completely unreasonable. New York was the best place to go.

I lived with my mom for a couple years and now I was living with my dad the rest until I graduated from high school. I haven't heard of Charlie since I was six years old. My mom denied every time I questioned her but I think he neglected me.

So now I was on a plane traveling to Alaska, where I was going it rarely ever showed the sun and that was kind of depressing. I loved the sun. I loved to bask in the warmth; it made me feel so calm.

My mom didn't even go on the airplane with me. She said that I was a big girl and could take care of myself. Now that I was on the plane though, I was treated as if I was two by the flight attendants. It was the most annoying flight I had taken my whole entire life.

Getting off the plane made me feel so much more independent. Charlie wasn't there to pick me up like he said he would so I had to pay for my own taxi to get there. I felt confident and accomplished that I could do something by myself without any parental vision to nag at me.

I was dropped off on a cozy looking street except for the out of place house at the dead end. It was bigger and fancier. Charlie's house was small but it fit both of us spaciously. The outside needed touching up. It was a yellow white color. When was the last time Charlie painted the house? I guess I could do that in my free time some time later. It was still the early summer.

I rang the doorbell expectantly and I heard Charlie thud down the stairs and opened the door looking at me a little surprised. "I was supposed to pick you up today? I thought it was supposed to be on Monday," said Charlie gesturing me towards the door.

I walked in and looked around then turned around and said, "Today is Monday." Charlie took out his cell phone that was in his pocket and looked at it for a few seconds before returning it to his pocket.

"Okay Bella it's Monday. Come on in and I'll show you to your room," said Charlie leading me toward the staircase. I already knew where my bedroom was; I had been here before. It was when they tried to switch me around one month here another in New York.

"Charlie I think I'm okay. I have been here before after all," I said walking upstairs and into my room. It was like it was when I was four. I had the same over-sized bed and all the same decorations. I didn't mind though and I wouldn't change it.

I unpacked my bags and put them in their rightful spots before I went downstairs to get some dinner. Charlie made a lot of unhealthy things. It was very greasy and I wouldn't have that or I would only get fat. "Charlie do you want me to cook after this? It must be hard when you're working full-time as policeman."

"Sure that would be wonderful Bella. It's just what I need after a hard day's work," said Charlie retreating with his plate to a spot on the couch where he watched the sports program.

I made my dish picking and choosing things that weren't that greasy. I didn't want to be cooped up in the house in Homer. I went outside with my plate and a big blanket just in case I froze and settled myself to eat.

I ate in silence hearing the sounds around me and watching the sunset. I didn't even notice someone walking down the sidewalk until they talked. "Hey what are you doing outside?" asked a very masculine voice.

I raised my head expectantly and looked at a man a few years older than me with bronze colored hair and very green eyes. "Um I don't know I thought it would be nice," I said shrugging and putting down my empty plate."

"Wait until it gets really cold. Then you'll think twice about eating food outside," he said a crooked smile forming on his beautiful face. I nodded and stood; it felt awkward sitting when someone that was more or less a head taller than me talk to me. "My name's Edward Masen."

I extended my hand until it met with Edward's than said, "Bella Swan." Edward shook my hand longer than he should have lingering on my gaze. Edward smiled at me and let go of my hand.

"Ah I see. Charlie's daughter. We live close then. I live in the house at the dead end," said Edward shoving his hands in his pockets. "Where are you going to school?"

Where was I going to school? I should have listened to Mom. She told me where I was going to be enrolled but I wasn't listening. I was too busy pouting about going to a school where I didn't know anybody. "Um I'm new but I know the school is public and it has to be close by here so I can walk. Charlie's too busy to drive me over."

"Oh you mean Homer. Yes I go there. I'm a junior there and you must at least be a sophomore," said Edward looking me over trying to way out the odds. I almost smiled. At least a sophomore. How cute. Too bad I wasn't.

"Actually no. I just graduated from eighth grade a few weeks ago. I'm going to be a freshman," I said looking at Edward to see his reaction. I hoped he wouldn't ignore me because I was too young for him. Something about Edward made me comfortable.

"You don't look at all like a freshman. You seem way older than that," said Edward trying to hold in his laughter. I frowned I was trying to think this good or bad. I was very concerned what Edward thought of me; I've never felt that way before but Edward changed that whole thing around.

"Don't worry Bella I don't mind that you're a freshman. I'll introduce you to some of my friends when school starts," said Edward casually. I raised my eyebrows yeah sure he would introduce me. Edward looked at me and frowned, "You know Bella, I'm not joking. They'll love you. You act like a junior anyway but I'll tell them you're a freshman."

Was he really going to do that for me? I was new and he acted like he'd known me for years. Was everybody this nice here? "Thanks Edward," I said my voice burning with gratitude. Edward smiled at me and looked toward the window.

"Looks like Charlie is getting nervous that you're talking to me because I'm older. Charlie knows I'm good he shouldn't feel nervous," said Edward waving at Charlie. I looked toward the window and saw Charlie close the curtain again as if he'd been caught.

"It's getting cold," I said shivering pulling the blanket around my shoulders firmer. This would probably be my only chance of getting away. I was nervous what Edward thought of me although he made it pretty clear; he could be a good liar.

"Do you want to see my house then?" asked Edward hopefully. His offer was tempting but I wanted to stay where I was while I was ahead. I feigned a yawn but it turned real. "Guess not. Go to bed you look warn out. I'll see you later."

I watched Edward walk back to his house slowly then turned and hurried into mine. I put my dishes as well as Charlie's then went upstairs to get ready for bed. I put on my pajamas quickly and climbed into bed.


	2. Fiesta

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but I promise to post more. So this is the second chapter! yay! For those of you who don't speak/know spanish fiesta means party...thought i'd add that in there since it was the title ;)

Krissy

Chapter 2: Fiesta

I lay awake looking at my ceiling but I heard something tap on my window. I looked out my window and saw Edward smiling at me. I smiled back and slid open my window. "Hey Bella. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me and some friends to a little party," Edward asked.

I was speechless. Edward actually wasn't lying. "I'm not dressed Edward and what if my dad finds out?" I asked worried.

"I have a note that you can put on the counter in case. Now get dressed and come on down. We leave in thirty minutes," said Edward. I quickly left my window glancing at the clock, which read six o'clock. Was it that early? I then picked out a cute outfit and put that on quickly.

My makeup was next. I didn't do it dark but it looked stunning after I put everything on. I put on deodorant and body spray that smelt of lavender; I always loved that smell. I put on some of the high heels I got used to wearing three years ago and threw them out the window.

I put the note on my pillow and hurried toward my window. I stepped out onto my roof and climbed down falling the last few feet. I almost screamed but Edward caught me easily and put me down on my feet. I was blushing as I said, "Thanks."

"No problem Bella," said Edward pausing. He looked at me like I was a completely different person. "Bella how can you transform like that? You look beautiful." I blushed again but instead of answering I put on my heels and he led me to an SUV that had many guys and girls alike piled into the car.

"Edward I don't want to be a hassle," I said looking at all the people stuffed into the car. Edward looked at me and rolled his eyes as he opened the passenger door and got in.

"Come on Bella you'll have to sit on my lap," said Edward smiling at me with a sweet smile. It wasn't a perverted smile or I would have said no flat-out so I grabbed his hand and Edward pulled me onto his lap.

I got a couple glares from the girls in the back but mostly all of them smiled and welcomed me, which made me feel better. We drove down the streets for ten minutes before Edward's friend parked outside a house and everybody filed out.

I slid off Edward's lap and plopped on the ground, my heels clicking against the asphalt. Edward and I walked to the door and let ourselves into the party. There was the latest music and that's all I needed before I ran to the dance floor and started dancing.

People crowded around me after a few minutes. A couple tried to dance with me but they couldn't keep up with me and they just watched me. It was all guys looking at me but when dancing I really didn't care who was staring. I had to admit, I was very good.

Edward smiled at me; very proud I didn't have any problem fitting in also started dancing. People clustered around Edward immediately until Edward and I were squished into the same circle.

I danced with Edward for a while blushing a deep red as I did. I hoped he didn't notice. This was the first time I felt self-conscious while dancing and I didn't like it. I wished that I didn't blush too much.

After an hour of dancing I plopped on the couch, my feet sore from my heels. Edward was still dancing this time with other women. I smiled at Edward, he probably loved dancing as much as I did and he was very good. No more, he was excellent.

I needed a drink, I decided getting up from the couch and wandering to the kitchen. Everything they had was beer or hard liquor. I didn't drink. I looked at the faucet, I hated tap water but it would have to do.

I drank quickly not wanting the taste to linger in my mouth as short as possible then walked out of the kitchen. Four men surrounded me making me nervous. They had the perverted smiles on their faces and they looked more like college students than anything else. This wasn't good.

"Hey I saw you on the dance floor. You were pretty good," said the one that looked like the leader. I smiled weakly and nodded in thanks. I wanted to leave. Now. My only exit was either the kitchen where there was no other door or the door they were standing in front of.

This was not going to work. I walked past them but the leader grabbed me by the waist, his hand brushing against my breasts. I felt my face go red with anger as I stepped on his foot with my heal making him yelp. The other two were on me before I could run.

I was pinned to the wall; the leader finally recovered a pained expression on his face. I was terrified. What were they going to do to me? I struggled against both the men's grips but they were strong and wouldn't let go.

I sucked in a deep breath ready to scream but the leader punched me in the stomach making me groan in pain as well as lose my breath. I slumped down trying to recover but he was already trying to pull off my shirt.

"Stop it," I whimpered, my voice pleading. "Edward," I said just above a whisper. I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me just like that. The music in the other room was blasting. "Edward!" I screamed.

The leader hit me across my face, my face stinging from the impact as I slumped some more. Edward came in at a run looking at the three men and then at me his temper flaring. "Who are you guys? I don't believe this party was for college students. If you want to leave without going to jail I suggest you leave now," said Edward his voice colder than ice.

The men dropped me giving Edward a glare and walked out of the room and out of the house. I slid against the wall until I was sitting again and smiled at Edward as much as I could. "Thank you," I said in a weak voice.

"Don't thank me Bella. I should have stayed with you. There shouldn't have been those college guys in here. I wonder how they got in. Bella I'll stay with you until we leave. I promise no one will hurt you ever again," said Edward sitting against the wall beside me.

"Thank you," I said my voice a little stronger. I sat with Edward until eleven and everybody piled into the SUV. Again I was in the passenger seat with Edward but now I was too tired and laid my head on Edward's chest falling asleep.

Edward shook me gently awake. We were outside my window and all I needed to do was sneak back in. I tried climbing but I slipped and fell often so Edward went up with me until I reached my window. "See you later Bella," said Edward before climbing back down and walking toward his house.

I stripped off my clothes and through them in a pile on my floor and put on my discarded pajamas again. I climbed into bed feeling the bruises that those guys had left and went into an unfitful sleep.


	3. The Great Outdoors

Sorry this is such a short chapter...I was thinking about adding on Bella's first day of school but I promise to update today or tomorrow and if I don't, I won't be able to for the whole rest of the week. My family and I are going on a trip and I don't have internet access...hehe...anyways hope you like it and remember to review!

Krissy

Chapter 3: The Great Outdoors

After that dance I didn't go to another unless it wasn't so big. Edward and his friends invited me all the time liking my personality and the way I danced. I liked many of Edward's friends also especially Max. He was very nice.

The whole summer was spent with Edward and his friends doing some crazy things but it was fun. I actually went cliff diving. It was so much fun and I couldn't wait to do it again. Edward though said it all depended on the weather and lately it wasn't that nice out.

School was a day away. Wow the summer had gone by fast. I spent it having fun with Edward and his friends and helping Charlie out. I painted his house white so now it was awesome to look at and I totally spring cleaned his whole house so that nothing had dust on it.

"Edward! Can you believe school's tomorrow?" I asked exasperated. I had walked from my house to his like always to hang out with his friends, my friends. "It went way too fast." I was pouting but Edward just smiled at my cute gesture. "I'm nervous. I only know the junior class. What am I going to do?"

"You could get junior classes but since you're not going to do that we'll stick with you just making new friends. There's always someone that doesn't know anybody and anyway you're a freshman Bella," said Edward laughing.

"I know but I'm still nervous," I said touching my stomach to emphasize my point. Edward laughed again and patted me on the back. Edward had something wrong with his car so right now he was fixing it.

"Hey why don't I take you somewhere Bella. It'll be fun just you and me and the great outdoors," said Edward with a laidback tone. I smiled at Edward but frowned at the idea. I was a huge klutz and even though it didn't show it when I danced, I usually tripped over myself many times wherever I went.

Edward looked at me with a worried expression but I giggled and said, "I'm a klutz Edward if you haven't noticed already. However good I am at dancing does not make up in balance."

"Oh is that all?" asked Edward joking closing the hood of his car and wiping off his hands on a towel. I nodded and sat down on the grass. "What are you doing? We're going to go somewhere. You can't be sitting down." Edward tried to look offended but his smile played with his lips and gave him away.

"Where?" I asked dreading the answer.

"Somewhere fun I promise," said Edward pulling me in his car with him. "No friends this time Bella. Do you think you can handle it?" I stuck my tongue out at Edward, a very childish thing to do but I didn't care.

We drove for an hour before we got to the edge of the forest we were passing for a while. Hiking. Yay. So I trudged on with Edward tripping and falling to the extent that Edward gave me a piggy-back-ride most of the way. Edward never gets tired, but then again he was on the cross country and track team.

When we got to the place, I was dumbstruck. There was a magnificent waterfall with a clear small pond. It was beautiful plus there were flowers everywhere. "Oh my gosh Edward this is beautiful," I said, the awe in my voice could not be hidden.

"I know and it's my secret so no telling anybody okay Bella?" asked Edward. The look on Edward's face made me smile. It was like a kid asking to keep a secret. It was so adorable.

I nodded then said, "Of course Edward." I sat down at the edge of the lake and put my feet in the water. It felt nice after a long day of walking. I looked back, going to tell Edward something but he wasn't there. "Edward?" I called.

I was getting a little nervous so I stood up but when I turned around Edward was right in front of me only a few centimeters away. I blushed and Edward smiled as he quickly pushed me into the lake. I screamed as my head was consumed in water.

"Edward Masen that was totally uncalled for," I said my teeth chattering. Edward just laughed and stripped off his shirt doing a cannonball right in my face. I was drenched again in water.

Edward got to the surface and smiled at my red angry face. "Come on Bella can't you have a little fun at all?" asked Edward mocking me. I turned away from Edward swimming toward the edge of the lake. "Bella," Edward whined pulling me back in.

"I do not appreciate when people push me in," I said trying to fight a smile. I won and Edward still thought I was being serious.

"But Bella I'm," Edward started and I splashed him right in the face. The look on his face was priceless. His eyes were wide open. I laughed so hard until tears came out of my eyes. "Now that Bella was uncalled for. I wasn't ready," Edward complained.

"Neither was I," I said then added, "Both times." Edward smiled at me and hugged me to tell me he was sorry.

The rest of the day was mostly spent like that. After getting out of the lake we laid on the ground waiting to dry off. Then we made our way out of the forest again and to Edward's truck.

By the time we got to his house I was starving. I hadn't eaten all day and the sun was going down. "Edward next time we spend the day there we have to bring food. I'm so hungry," I said plopping on his couch. Both his parents were not going to be home for a while now.

"Yes I will have to agree on that one. Let's make something quickly then we can eat," said Edward moving towards the door to the kitchen.

"Edward I'm too hungry to be making food. Let's go to a fast food place please," I said getting up and grabbing Edward's keys. "I'll drive," I said and smiled at Edward.

Edward frowned. "Bella I want to drive. Besides you don't have a licence," said Edward extending his hand so that I would give the keys to him. I smiled but shook my head and ran out the door.

I drove much to Edward's anger and we got some Wendy's. I ate a lot of food. After the meal I thought I was going to gain a few pounds I was so full. Edward also ate a ton, way more than I did but he couldn't get fat. He worked out and did sports to stay in shape.

I got home and said a quick goodbye to Edward then got ready for bed after making dinner for Charlie. I went to bed almost straight after that when I turned on the radio to my favorite station.


	4. First Day Impressions

I've been thinking about doing a sequel for Sisters but this time about Edward…PS it has nothing to do with Edward's POV of Sis

Okay so I'm really sorry for not updating. I have been busy getting school over with and then I had huge writers block. Anyways moving right along...thank you **evill twin of bella**, for getting me back on track. Here's the next chapter…and it's my longest one yet! It's around 2,000 words +!! Anyways enjoy!

Love,

Krissy

Chapter 4: First Day Impressions

The next day I woke up early and took a shower. The first day of school was today and even though Edward gave me a reason not to, I was still nervous. I got ready in jeans, and a cute low-cut top. I put on some makeup and added some white shoes. Soon after, I ate a bowl of cereal and was out the door.

I was going to walk to school since I couldn't drive and Charlie had already left for work. I was walking down the street when I saw Edward's car driving toward me. He stopped in front of me and rolled down his window. "Hey Bella want a ride?" asked Edward.

"Sure but I didn't need to leave this early if I'm going with you," I said getting in and putting my purse-like bag down.

"That's okay I'll introduce you to some people," said Edward accelerating quickly. We got to school in seven minutes and both hopped out of the car. Edward led me to the cafeteria where there were a lot of people clustered around tables.

I immediately spotted Edward's friends and we walked over to them. "Hey guys," I said when we got there. They all crowded around me and greeted me with smiles and warm gestures.

Everyone's glare was on me. Most the girls were eyeing me like I was competition and many guys looked at me with their mouths hanging open. This was going to be interesting. I was going to be hated by all of the girls it seemed. I tugged on Edward's shirt and when he looked at me I whispered, "Do they hate me because I'm with you guys?"

Edward knew what I was talking about and looked up and looked around him. "They all hate you because you're with some of the most popular guys in school," said Edward lightly. I wasn't really surprised that Edward was popular. First he was fun to be with, second he was gorgeous, and third he was actually really nice.

"How exactly am I going to make friends when every girl in the school hates me?" I asked. Edward just laughed but did agree.

"Don't worry too much Bella no one in the freshman class knows you yet and they'll think that your cool because you're hanging out with juniors. Bella don't worry too much. If you don't make girl friends than I'm sure you'll have a lot of guy friends," said Edward smiling at me. He noticed all the guys staring at me.

"I guess so but I want girl friends too. You know girls night out. Manicures, shopping, all that kind of stuff. I don't want to have to be a tomboy," I said exasperated.

"Don't worry Bella you are far from being a tomboy and don't worry there will be some people that will love you as a friend. If they don't they'll regret it," said Edward giving me an encouraging smile.

"What does everybody do today anyway?" I asked Edward. Edward smiled; he knew I was going to ask this question.

"We are going to show the freshman and transfers around Bella. I'll be your chaperone if you want," said Edward. I took the offer and nodded vigorously. "Go to your class then. It will show you on the piece of paper you got in the mail."

I took out the instructed paper and read homeroom 305. Okay so I was going to 305. "Walk with me?" I asked Edward. Edward smiled and we walked to the room. I already knew the whole school grounds like the back of my palm since I was here so much. That's why Edward offered so we wouldn't have to do anything.

My classroom had many other freshman and sophomores, juniors, and seniors in it all waiting to pick their partner. Edward and I entered as I sat down towards the back so I could talk with Edward. The rest of the freshman class was very talkative and I thought they knew each other for years.

One of the girls came toward me smiling. Hey I'm Jessica Monroe," she said extending her hand.

I smiled up at her and took her hand and said, "Bella Swan. I'm kind of new in Alaska. Is this a small town so that everybody knows each other?"

"Yes Bella," said Edward answering for Jessica. Jessica looked at Edward and gave a timid smile before going back to me. Ha! She liked Edward. That was a laugh. Did Edward even have a girlfriend?

"So you already know Edward?" asked Jessica giving a glance at Edward every couple of seconds.

"We met over the summer and plus we live on the same street. Yes we know each other. In fact we hung out all summer with his friends. It was fun," I said smiling.

Jessica had a hint of jealousy before it turned back into a smile. "Yeah? That's fun. You must have gone to a lot of parties then. Edward and all his friends love to party," said Jessica.

I nodded a yes and Edward said, "Quiet down ladies the teacher is going to give the instructions. You got the bad luck of getting Mr. Williams. He's a hard ass," said Edward.

I paid attention to Mr. Williams for a little bit but I was soon distracted and gave up listening to him in the first few minutes. Edward and I had a lot of fun though. The teacher didn't even notice.

Finally the teacher stopped and told us to pair up with someone from the older classes. We all did and Edward and I were out the door. Edward showed me around and that meant to his friends hangout place where we all talked.

After showing us around for an hour, we got to know the students. Then we went home. It was as simple as that. The next day we would actually start classes. I didn't want to do that. They were going to be very boring.

Edward and I drove home together and hung out for the rest of the day before we had to go to school again and actually work. It wasn't going to be fun especially because I was in a high honors class. I was in Junior English and when I looked at Edward's schedule it was the same. Yes! A class with Edward!

I was one of the first ones there in class and decided to sit towards the back of the classroom in the corner. It would be so much easier to talk since I had learned a lot of what the class was going to teach.

Edward entered and immediately found me and sat right next to me. "Hey Bella. This class is pretty hard you know. Plus there are so many things to do and a ton of homework," said Edward as if he was discouraging me.

I shrugged as if it were nothing and said, "No big deal. I took most of this anyway so I'm not going to learn anything new."

"You are such a nerd," said Edward laughing.

"I am not," I said offended. I turned away from Edward, which meant I was facing the wall and crossed my arms.

"Come on Bella I'm just playing with you," said Edward his voice filled with laughter. I turned but I didn't smile. In fact I glared at Edward. Edward frowned and took my hand. "Forgive me?"

I couldn't help but smile now. "Of course," I said. Right then the teacher came in the room and now class officially started. Every time the teacher made us pair off into groups he picked Edward and I as partners every time. Edward was very smart.

After English I had math; what a boring time I had. Last year I was in Algebra but now I took it again because I wanted to get an easy A. In English I was intrigued by the things I could learn.

Lunch came right after English and Math and I was debating on whether I should sit with Jessica, my new friend that was actually the same age as I was or Edward who was a lot more fun. Not a lot of Edward's friends liked me because I was so young and a lot of them were actually jealous. With Jessica nobody knew me and I could start with a fresh slate.

I was still deciding with my tray of food in hand when Jessica grabbed me and pulled me to a spot next to her. Jessica introduced me to many of her other friends and I thought they were pretty nice but they weren't like Edward and his friends. They were fun and easy to talk to. Jessica and the rest of her friends were judgmental about every move I made and everything I said. I felt safe, like no one could touch me, but now I was nervous with all these people I didn't know.

Edward looked at me a couple times when I caught his gaze and had a peculiar look on his face. I raised my eyebrow in response but he only looked away. I half-smiled what was going on through that head of his?

The rest of lunch was quick because Jessica flooded me with questions. It kept me occupied but Edward still looked at me from time to time. I could feel his gaze on me every time and it made me shiver.

After lunch was Science then PE. Joy I love PE. Not only for my lack of klutziness but also because everything bad that is bad goes wrong is because of me. I was glad that I only had to take it a year. This semester and maybe one in my senior year if I chose.

School ended with no homework assignments. That was good. I hated doing homework; it took up too much time. Edward had already left when I got to the parking lot. Did it really bug him about sitting with other people?

I walked home later after school since Charlie had work and couldn't drop me off. It was only six and there was seven minutes driving it took so maybe a half hour at least to get home. Thanks Edward. I walked on, I was chilled and I felt uncomfortable alone.

I heard something behind me. What freaked me out was seeing something too. People, no men, were following me with sneers on their faces. I picked up my pace. Surely they wouldn't do anything in the open.

Either way I walked a little bit faster. It would take a while before I got to Charlie's. I looked behind me again and a few men had disappeared. I looked around in full circle still seeing no sign of men behind me.

The men looked vaguely familiar but I had forgotten where I'd seem them. I walked around the corner and saw the other men in front of me. They were herding me into their little trap I realized. And I knew where I had seen them before, at the dance just months before.

I got ready to fight or scream if it did anything but mostly fight. The men grabbed at me and I swung at all of them. It was too much. One covered my mouth as others held me and brought me to their car. Please no I thought. Help me.

I needed to buy myself more time. I needed to get my mouth free from the hand covering it. I bit as hard as I can as the man swore and let go. I screamed but not without a punch in the face and the stomach and many other places before they dropped me and ran for the car, not wanting to be caught.

I gratefully got up but the pain made me hunch over. Tears were streaming down my face. Silent. I walked on slowly. What would have taken me thirty minutes now took an hour because of the pain I was in.

I was almost home. Finally some rest. I stood up straighter and saw headlights zoom down the road. I noticed Edward's car immediately. I felt a tiny flare of anger but it wasn't Edward's fault just because he made me walk home. Edward was frustrated with me and I didn't even know why.

Edward's car stopped. It was already dark out. I hoped that he wouldn't see the bruise on my eye and the cut on my lip that stung. "What took you so long Bella? You should've been home a half hour ago. I was getting worried," said Edward getting out of his car.

I sucked in my lip and nibbled on it despite the pain and fresh blood coming out of the wound. "I'm sorry. I promise I won't do it again," I said tears coming to my eyes. I held down my throat to keep it from cracking and wavering to give myself away.

"Come on then Bella. Get in the car," said Edward gesturing toward the car. I nodded and got in making sure that Edward didn't see my face or my dirtied clothes. Edward took me down a block and I was at Charlie's again.

I thanked Edward and got out of the car immediately going upstairs when Charlie yelled he brought home pizza. I would try to avoid him as much I could before he found out about what happened. I put on my pajamas quickly washed myself and went straight to bed.


	5. Strange Behavior

All right so here's another chapter! YAY! Hope you enjoy!

Love,

Krissy

Chapter 5: Strange Behavior

The next morning I heard a honk outside. I looked at my clock and gasped when it said seven forty-five. I jumped out of bed and quickly got my clothes and shoes on putting my hair in a messy bun. I ran out to Edward's car and got in.

"Bella what happened?" asked Edward looking at me. He drove off but he was looking at me more than the road. Edward saw. I was going to put makeup on this morning but since I got up late, I couldn't.

"Nothing I tripped," I said lying. Edward rose his eyebrow disbelieving. "Nothing," I insisted again.

"Bella," Edward said his voice sounded hurt. "Why are you lying to me? You know you can tell me anything."

I nodded and said, "Yes I know but you won't be happy if I tell you. I want to keep you in a good mood so I don't have to walk home again tomorrow." Edward looked at me again with pleading eyes and soon I sighed, giving in. "Some guys decided it might be fun to play with me a little bit. When I screamed they decided to rough me up a bit."

"Bella who?" asked Edward. He was clenching the steering wheel, which made Edward's knuckles go white. Edward was angry. He looked murderous.

I took a deep breath and answered, "Those guys at the party." Edward's eyes narrowed as he remembered them.

"I broke my promise Bella. I allowed someone to hurt you. If I wasn't there to drive you home then this wouldn't have happened," said Edward blaming himself for the whole thing when in fact it was partly my own fault. I put a hand on his arm and he relaxed but only slightly.

"It's fine Edward," I said, "just tell me you won't drive me home in advance so maybe I can call Charlie for a ride. Oh and make sure you try not to get mad when I sit with other people that's not you."

Edward raised both eyebrows. "You noticed?" he asked. I nodded. He was very obvious, he kept on looking at me I thought but I kept that to myself and looked out the window. This was going to be a very long day.

The whole day everyone was asking about what happened and I just answered I tripped. Everyone believed that because I was a klutz. Edward wouldn't let it go though. He sat next to me as if I was his job and not his friend.

The rest of the week was like that until Friday. I was coming home from school with Edward and I just exploded. "Edward I don't want you doing this anymore! I don't care if I get hurt if it means you're not my friend. You're just acting way over-protective."

Edward didn't say anything but dropped me off at my house and drove the other way. I watched him go. Did this mean things were over? We weren't friends anymore? I hoped we were I really liked Edward. I've never had a greater or truer friend than him. I just didn't like the way he was doing things.

I didn't see Edward for three days. School started Monday and I had to walk to school. His parents hadn't seen him either. I was afraid that something might have happened to Edward. I hoped he was okay; where ever he was.

The rest of the week there was no sign of Edward. I even started to look. I called his cell phone but he wouldn't answer and when I went to some of his favorite places to eat or hang out he wasn't there either.

On the weekends it got harder. To cool my mind I went to the waterfall he took me to during the summer. This time though, I saw someone sitting on the edge of the lake and sucked in a breath. It had to be Edward.

Edward turned around and saw me but everything was different. He was now more handsome, his skin paler, his green eyes replaced with those that were…crimson? "Edward?" I asked as I took a step closer.

Edward's eyes changed again, this time to a black color. "Bella. Leave now," said Edward clenching his teeth. It was Edward. I took a step closer and Edward stood up in a flash. "Bella go," Edward warned but I took a step closer not afraid in the least. "Bella Swan I left because I hate you. I can't deal with you anymore. You are naïve and too young to be hanging out with me. Now leave before I make you."

That hit me hard. "You don't want to be my friend anymore?" I asked too numb to move. It was as if his words paralyzed me. Tears welled up in my eyes and I turned away before Edward could see the effect he had on me.

Edward's eyes softened then became hard. I looked at him questioningly but it was as if he was not himself. Edward was beside me in a flash, his arms around my waist in an iron grip, pulling me closer.

I blushed instantly and I saw Edward's eyes grow to an onyx color. I raised my hand to his face and he grabbed my wrist, crushing it in his iron grip. I heard a snap, and I let out a whimper as I looked at Edward with hurt eyes.

A big stream of air came through and I saw Edward's eyes turn from wild to hurt in all of five seconds. Then he was gone. I tried looking for him but he was simply gone. I looked for hours, crying out his name over and over again.

I was hurt by Edward's words but I still wanted him to be my friend. I didn't want to tell anybody of what I witnessed because I didn't know whether Edward wanted that or not. I rubbed the tears from my eyes as I felt a huge hole form in my chest.

I walked through the woods not knowing whether or not I was headed in the right direction. I walked until it was dark still not finding my way out of the woods. Finally when it was pitch-black I emerged from the trees and walked back home.

Charlie was very displeased with me but when he saw my hurt expression, he didn't even bother to mention a punishment. I did not resurface.


	6. Memories That Won’t Fade

HEY! Okay so here's the next chapter…sorry I haven't updated in a while…maybe I'll write another chapter today. I have been feeling in the mood lately. Anyways enjoy!

Love,

Krissy

* * *

Chapter 6: Memories That Won't Fade

(TWO YEARS LATER)

I was surviving just barely. Thinking of Edward made the barely healed hole burn and tear at the seams. I never missed school though. Being alone with my thoughts, my pain was worse then going to class.

Simply put, it was hard without Edward. He didn't come back after that day in the forest. He was the only true friend I had and for him to leave me behind was excruciating. I ate lunch alone because I knew the way I acted was a big turn off for making friends.

I was moving. I had to get away. Somewhere different so maybe I could escape from the memories and perhaps my parents. Both were worried about my behavior. They took me to several therapists only to come out with no results. Sometimes I wouldn't talk to them for a week, let alone eat. I barely could keep myself alive.

When I discussed the idea of moving to Forks, Charlie and Renee weren't too fascinated about me living on my own, but soon accepted. Besides Charlie had old friends that lived in Forks, the Blacks. I barely remember them, but Charlie said that he used to go fishing with them a lot.

Even though I would be able to live in my own apartment, my 'guardians' or if that's what I should even call them, would check in on me every three days. Maybe my parents thought I would really try to starve myself if I wasn't watched carefully.

So I moved to Forks. There I might actually get some time by myself. It was small and poor and that was just what I was looking for. I enrolled in a school because I promised both my parents I would continue my education. Then I bought an apartment.

School was tomorrow and I was going to Forks High School. I wasn't looking forward to any school at all but it would help me stop thinking about the past. If I thought too much it would get me depressed and I wanted to start fresh.

Today was the day. I was dreading school right when I got up that morning. I drove to school quickly and noticed the only nice cars in the parking lot was a Lexus. Mine was a beat up old truck that I bought from the Blacks. Who would have figured? Charlie insisted I get a car and told he would pay.

I parked my car and quickly went to my Math class. Once there, I immediately sat down just as the teacher began her lesson. Half the things the teacher taught I already knew, but I still paid attention as much as I could. If they taught things from what I had already learned last year, this class would be a breeze.

Next was English. Even though I had already learned this material in freshmen year, I still retook it because first they had no other higher classes and I didn't want to have to give the teachers any trouble trying to teach me advanced English. Plus I didn't want or need an off period.

Lunch was next. I had already met a girl named Jessica Stanley. Funny how both my real fake friends were both called by the same name. What a coincidence. Jessica introduced me to all her friends many of the guys like Mike, Tyler, and Eric who all had a crush on me already. It was embarrassing. They were giving me too much attention. I really liked Angela though; she was the nicest person in their group.

I looked at another group of people that were sitting with their food and not touching it. I looked at them. They strangely looked as Edward did when he left. I felt the hole grow bigger and with it the pain. The blonde one stiffened it seemed and stealthily looked in my direction confused. We met eyes but the pain was beginning to be too much. I ran.

Science. Wow. I had all the same classes as I did freshman year. The only classes that were switched were English and Math. Next would be PE too.

There was one empty seat left in the classroom and just as I thought I wouldn't have a partner, a breath-taking student walked in. Edward. With black eyes. He was here. In my class. The hole grew, multiplied so much, that I was clenching the table in agony. Edward was sitting next to me in less than a second. And thus, the real trial began. Was I going to be able to withstand this torturous trial?

This class seemed to drag on forever and I saw Edward's fists clenched and his expression angered. He really hated me, I realized and my already agonized chest squeezed and ripped at itself as a whole new level of pain surfaced. A question hit me: Why was Edward in this grade. He should be at college by now.

Pain subsided as I ran this question over and over in my mind. I was somewhat relieved that I wouldn't have to endure the constant pain. I was going to confront Edward after class, but right as I was about to speak Edward left. I walked to PE and saw Edward again. There was no end to this pain. Edward didn't seem to want me there either.

Edward avoided me in every way possible. Edward even tried getting out of PE. It didn't work; our PE couch was a hard ass. Edward was getting very much on my nerves and I just wanted to hit him.

I waited outside the locker room not trusting myself to change and miss him. Edward came out of the door quickly and stopped when he saw me. "Edward will you tell me why you're avoiding me?" I asked holding his shirt in my hand.

"Bella please can we talk about this later?" asked Edward moving from one foot to the other. I shook my head defiantly and Edward sighed. "Like I told you before Bella I'm tired of you." This one hit just as hard as the first time and the hole got bigger, bigger than I imagined.

"Is that all?" I said trying to smile but it came out a wince. Edward simply nodded his expression blank.

"Can I go now?" asked Edward. I laughed bitterly making Edward frown and eye me quizzically. I smiled, a fake smile, of course and nodded, letting Edward go forever. I wouldn't bother him anymore. I had picked the wrong place to get away. I should've stayed with Charlie or gone back to Renee but I simply couldn't handle it with them.

I looked up and Edward was already gone. This is how he wants it and it is what he's going to get. I won't bother him anymore. Not even talk to him because now it was unbearable and the hole now just too big to heal. The pain was constant too, ever reminding me of Edward.

I drove to my apartment slowly wishing that I hadn't talked to Edward now. I should have left him alone. It seemed I just wanted to get hurt and stepped on. I crawled in bed shivering, it wasn't cold but I was. I drifted in and out of consciousness until I couldn't sleep anymore at four in the morning.

I got out of bed and cooked a tiny morsel of food and ate it then I got out a book. Certain things I wouldn't do just because I didn't want to be reminded of Edward. I only read horror book. I listened to meaningless rap. I couldn't watch TV. No I refused to watch TV anymore. It was too unpredictable.


End file.
